Wedding Bells
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: The famous Wallabee Beatles is getting married&everyone is reunited after not seeing each other for years. Some fall in love&others wiggle their way out of it, lets see if Wedding Bells will ring. 3/4, 86/60, 362/1, 5/2&lotss moreee !
1. The First Party

"Mizz Sanban?" Bronka, Kuki's Polish housekeeper asked.

"Yes, Bronka?" Kuki asked looking up for the first time in two hours of last minute packing.

"The driver iz waithing." Bronka replied, watching her young employer, the CEO of one of the largest companies, worldwide, the Rainbow Monkey Corporation.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, sorry." Kuki nodded at her butler who picked up her things helping to carry them down to the lobby of Kuki's penthouse building on the Upper East Side of New York.

"Be careful Mizz Sanban." Bronka said as Kuki entered the elevator.

"Oh, Bronka, you worry too much."

"Good luck!" Bronka said as Kuki waved goodbye, the elevator door shutting. Kuki fidgeted with her hair and peered down at the invitation in her hand, biting her lip.

* * *

At twenty-eight and four months old, Wallabee Beatles life was one to envy, and quite successful. He was a rich new surgeon, fresh out of residency, and had attended the number one medical school in the world at Harvard.

Looking around him he nodded his agreement, he was living it up. He was standing with a perky, yet uptight blonde who was pointing out flower arrangements; all he had to do was nod. Wallabee was tall, unlike how he was when he was much younger, he had twinkling, forest green eyes, and blonde hair that covered his eyes in a shaggy, messy manner. Wallabee looked more like an early twenty year old than a man who was about to be married.

Her name was Bree Winters and she was a hassle. Wallabee was easily annoyed with her and her ridiculous antics, but she had practically forced him to propose, and he wasn't getting any younger. He grimaced just thinking about it, how could he be stuck with her for the rest of his life? He would never know, he sighed, just as she called his name.

"WALLY! I think these are just beautiful!" He nodded, very convincingly.

"Okay then, be a doll and go to the ballroom to see if everything is set for tonight." Wallabee nodded yet again and turned to go, but was stopped by his fiancé who demanded. "By the way dear, my best friend and roommate from college will be joining us today, and I just can't wait for you to meet her, so make sure to make time for her, meaning limit the time you spend with Hoggy." Wallabee nodded, he hated Bree's college friends, they were annoying, just like Bree.

"It's Hoagie by the way," Wallabee walked away just as she pecked his cheek, he wiped away the lipstick and grumbled.

* * *

"Walls, there you are, ready to go get some lunch?" Hoagie P. Gilligan asked his best friend as he walked out of the huge convention center size room at the Ritz Carlton. Hoagie owned a new airplane making business, and had become extremely wealthy working his way to the top. He was as thin as a twig, but his love for food had never perished. Hoagie, like his best friend, still looked like a college student, with his shaggy hair, bright twinkling eyes, and he even had the attitude of a teenager.

"Can't, Bree's having me help oversee the setup." Wallabee said glumly.

"Too bad, that girl has got you whipped man!" Hoagie said.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Wallabee hissed, hearing Bree yell at a florist.

"Neither can I," Hoagie whispered back, feeling sorry for Wallabee.

"You and Abby have it so easy," Wallabee said, envious of Hoagie and his wife's relationship.

"Well, you could have had it easy too, way easier than anyone else, but you chose not to," Hoagie winked, picking up a taste-tester of the dessert they were having that night.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wallabee hollered, Hoagie walked away chuckling, _oh boy, Wally is slow_. Hoagie smiled, today their friends would be united once again, well all but one, he frowned at that thought, but pushed it aside, declaring in his mind that Wallabee Beatles was an idiot for letting that one slip.

* * *

It definitely was not like Fanny Fulbright to fret, she was pacing so much she was creating a draft in her hotel room. Tonight she would have to face everyone, after not seeing many of them for years. Well one in particular, she had avoided him happily for eight years now. Yet, here she was, putting herself on the line, age twenty-eight and dreading to meet her high school crush.

Her red hair was flowing gracefully around her, in beautiful loose, red curls. She pushed her hair away from her face and collapsed onto her bed. She had to admit that she had gotten successful; she had gained money from a job as a fact-checker and soon became a leading fashion designer, yes it went against everything she believed in, but she very much enjoyed the job, somewhere inside of her, she was a tad girly.

She thought of Patton Drivalsky, a young business owner like she was, except he was a cocky business owner, who had taken over his father's small business and made it into one of the largest war and weaponry suppliers in the world. She scoffed at the thought and sank into her bed, clicking a button, calling room service, maybe she could squeeze in a shiatsu before the party that night.

* * *

"Well you can tell them they'll have to wait, I'm out for the next two weeks Thomas, how many times do I have to inform you? Is it not clear that I have not shown up for work the past three days? Are you that ill informed? The shipment will have to wait, now I'm hanging up, and don't call me for another week, at least, or you're fired." Patton Drivalsky clicked the off button his blackberry, he smoothed his Armani suit, pulling his sunglasses under the bridge of his nose, looking for his limo.

He lived in LA permanently now, and he had grown to love the place. Patton lived in a very humble, Beverly Hills mansion, wait, scratch humble; it was too big to even be thought of as humble, which made Patton smirk. He had been on a business trip in Germany for the past few months, clarifying deals, but he had cut his six month trip short and came racing back home to see Wallabee's wedding in action.

Patton's startling baby blue eyes scanned the crowds milling around the airport, this is why he chose to fly by private jet, he'd have to get back at his pilot for calling such a late vacation. Patton was a tall man, with lightly tanned skin and was quite muscular, he had originally set his eyes on being an army man, but all those plans had disappeared when his father had forced his business upon Patton. Now that he thought about it Patton liked business much better than the tactics of war.

He spotted his limo and walked towards it, his driver opened the door for him. Patton slid in with ease, pulling his thin laptop from his briefcase, checking his emails. He was pretty sure that this would be his last chance to relax, and boy was he right.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Nigel Uno got to attend a social gathering prior to one of his closest friend's weddings, yet he wasn't surprised he still had work, piled high. Nigel was, after all, a lawyer, and his job seemed endless, yet he had a knack for justice.

Nigel raked a hand through his new, thick head of brown hair, scanning the papers in his hand, just as his phone beeped; it was a text message from his wife, Rachel, reminding him of the upcoming events that night. Nigel was used to the idea of his wife being home at odd hours, she too was a lawyer, but she worked for business cases while Nigel worked for criminal justice. Both were the two highest ranking lawyers in the LA district, where they now lived.

Nigel typed a quick reply and headed to take a relaxing shower before the coming festivities, he was anxious, he had to admit, to see his friends. He saw them on TV, read about them in newspapers and his wife's business pamphlets and magazines.

Hoagie, Kuki, Patton and Fanny appeared very often in Rachel's business brochures and were on TV doing interviews often. Fanny's clothes also appeared in every mall and Rachel flaunted her designs, since the two were still close friends.

Kuki's obsession with Rainbow Monkeys had led to her buying out the business, the wretched things were all over the place, but Nigel had a soft spot for them, they always reminded him of Kuki. Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie's wife appeared on TV all the time, she was a journalist for one of the biggest news channels and it was hard to miss her and her hard-hitting news. Wallabee Beatles on the other hand was almost always splashed across newspapers for donating money or saving someone's life, he owned various chains and businesses, had opened a couple clinics, did surgery for famous actors and politicians, was a part of Doctors Without Borders, and was even interviewed on TV on a regular basis. Yes, Nigel's friends were more than lucky, they were successful, career wise that was. Nigel still thought that when it came to love, a little more than a few of his friends needed all the help they could get.

* * *

Rachel McKenzie was looking over a few faxes she was getting at her office, scribbling down some notes for her next case. Her head was aching, but she had to get through her stack of work now before the parties, wedding practices, and the wedding itself took place. Her assistants and workers were shuffling all over the office helping her finish on time. She was a good boss and a fair one, every one of her workers and employers would agree to that.

Rachel nodded her blonde head at someone who handed a paper to her and quickly signed something off that someone else was handing to her. Rachel looked up with her amber eyes at a package that was being delivered and sighed, her day was too hectic, but she knew it would only get worse.

* * *

Abigail Lincoln stared at the screen of her Blackberry, scrolling through a list of new news stories and emails, as a lady scrubbed at Abby's feet and another woman painted her fingernails. Abby checked the time on her phone and looked to the lady taking care of her feet.

"Can you go a little faster? I'm on a time crunch," the lady nodded, not making eye contact with the all too powerful Abigail Lincoln, one of the most famous journalists. Abby shook her leg waiting for her nails to be finished; she still needed to get her hair done.

She hated the thought that she had to get all prettied up, all the time. She was never one to get dressed up, but her job required it and she was head over heels for her job. Abby grabbed a magazine flipping through the pages, and saw a picture of her husband holding a plane, and she chuckled at the business magazine in her hand. Abby then flipped the page to see a picture of an all too intimidating Patton standing in front of a huge military tank shaking hands with the president himself.

Abby leaned over again and pulled another magazine down, a very girly teenage magazine. Abby loved going through those, they were too laughable, with the lame horoscopes and cheesy advice. When she opened a page of TeenVogue she saw an ad for Fulbright, a new, yet leading fashion brand.

Abby smiled, it was Fanny's line, Abby liked that line very much, it wasn't too girly yet it was fashionable and Abby owned tons of it. Abby flipped through a few pages, smiling at the boy advice columns until she came to a new ad for Rainbow Monkeys, with a young lady holding a purple one, hugging it, and smiling, her amethyst eyes crinkling with pure delight. Abigail's heart softened, it was Kuki Sanban, modeling for her own company, the biggest fan of Rainbow Monkey's had now bought out the whole company and taken over. Next to Kuki's picture was a picture of a little girl holding a red Rainbow Monkey and on the other side of Kuki was an old lady holding a Rainbow Monkey, the caption read, "You're just never too old for Rainbow Monkeys." Abby smiled at the cleverness, must have been Kuki's idea she thought, just as her nails were finished.

* * *

_Its my first story! Hope you like it !(:_


	2. Ring a Bell?

**CHAPTER TWO: **

* * *

Joey Beatles watched his older brother stand uncomfortably as his fiancé, Joey's soon to be sister-in-law, tightened Wallabee's tie. Joey stifled a laugh when Bree kissed Wallabee and he completely stiffened. Joey shook his head; his brother was a complete idiot.

Joey was twenty two years old and looked like a spitting image of his brother; Joey even went to Harvard, but for law instead of medicine. He rolled his shoulders, preparing his body for a harsh night of having to meet his brother's new family-in-law. Joey was looking forward to seeing some of the guests though, like his old friends from high school, a few of his college friends, and of course Wallabee's closest friends. Joey frowned; Wallabee hadn't even invited Kuki Sanban, what a shame. He would have loved to see the effect she had on Wallabee, and she most definitely gave Bree a run for her money.

Bree, Joey thought mutinously, she was sick, just thinking about her name made Joey want to keel over. Bree was a stuck up girl who thought she had it all, and with Wallabee, she thought the world was hers. She was smart, Joey would have to give her that, and she was a great actress, because somehow, in some weird way, she had hooked Wallabee Beatles. Joey walked out to the hall and his brother followed suit with Bree high on his trail telling him to fix his appearance.

"Lay off Pee." Joey said, getting more than annoyed with her horrific idea of how someone should look "presentable". Wallabee laughed and Bree stopped in her tracks, tears welling up in her eyes, ready to yell at Wallabee, who held his hands up, surrendering and then apologized. Joey scoffed, it was gross just watching that happen.

* * *

Wallabee stood next to a bunch of Bree's horrid relatives, pretending to get along with them and be interested in their conversation. He stared at the bottom of his cup, cursing it for not being bottomless. Wallabee saw his chance to escape when a gentleman walked in, wait not a gentleman, a man, walked in who was far from gentle. Wallabee knew who it was when he saw the man give a cocky grin to a group of paparazzi huddled at the doors.

"If you'll excuse me, my friend, uh Patton Drivalsky is here," Wallabee pushed past the dumbstruck people, hearing the name itself was enough.

"Oi! Patton!" Patton stopped smiling at the cameras and came over to Wallabee.

"Woah man, there are more paparazzi around here than ever! Who's the chick you're engaged to again?" Wallabee grinned; he was glad that Patton hadn't changed a bit, well at least when it concerned Wallabee.

"Uh…"

"You forgot her name? NICE!"

"No, actually she's right behind you," Patton turned around, so he was facing Bree.

"Oh my goodness! Wallabee told me you guys were friends but I never expected you to come, with your busy schedule and everything!" Bree laughed annoyingly, Patton grimaced and looked at Wallabee who took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't miss this guy's wedding for the world!" Patton clapped Wallabee on the back. "Oh, and Patton Drivalsky, you are?" Wallabee almost cracked up at the sight, Bree was flabbergasted, never in her life had she not been recognized, she was a famous journalist.

"Bree, Bree Winters? But I guess you should call me Mrs. Beatles," Bree laughed again and Patton looked at Wallabee again.

"Ah, well Patton and I have to catch up, so bye," Wallabee said rudely, Bree glared at him and walked off, nose in the air.

"Well she's a keeper!" Patton said sarcastically taking a champagne flute from a waiter.

"I know, I don't even know why I proposed." Wallabee narrowed his eyes, taking yet another glass of champagne, he looked up when Patton nearly choked, his eyes wandered to the door where the paparazzi were going wild, there were flashing lights over and over, but Fanny Fulbright's hair was much, much brighter than the lights, even the blind would be able to spot her fiery red hair.

"Crap." Patton said.

* * *

Hoagie Gilligan guided his wife through flashing lights as they walked into the Ritz Carlton. Hoagie smiled carelessly at the camera, like his wife was doing and they just walked on, they were used to the flashing attention. Hoagie looked down at his tuxedo, he hated monkey suits, and he knew for a fact Wallabee did too, he kept himself from laughing just thinking of Wallabee's reaction to the next two weeks.

"Do you think she'll see?" Abby asked cocking her head to the side looking up at Hoagie. Hoagie looked at his wife's concerned face and knew immediately who she was talking about.

"I don't know…I can't believe he didn't invite Kuki," He trailed off, blinking off the flashing lights.

"These pictures are going to be everywhere, Wallabee Beatles getting married? That's a huge news piece, then the guests. Patton Drivalsky, Rachel and Nigel Uno and Abby and Hoagie Gilligan-"

"And Fanny Fulbright,"Hoagie added and they looked up to see Fanny hogging the spotlight, pushing off paparazzi.

"Ooh, Patton's gunna need all the champagne he can find." Abby said laughing.

* * *

Fanny smiled for the cameras, but after what seemed like a thousand flashes she pushed off the paparazzi, and slipped into the building. The moment she walked in, she felt at least a dozen pairs of eyes on her; one was a pair of very icy, baby blue eyes. People rushed up to Fanny to shake her hand and greet her, but Wallabee Beatles got past them to greet his long time friend, giving her a half hug.

"OMG! I never thought you got my invitation, we met once, remember?" Some blonde girl said, Fanny looked at her, taken aback, and was about to say something when Wallabee intervened, by clearing his throat.

"Fanny this is Bree," Bree, or whatever shook Fanny's hand vigorously.

"Wally, be nice, call her Ms. Fulbright!" Bree spat, Wallabee rolled his forest green eyes, he'd never grow up, Fanny thought.

"Actually, Wallabee, or Wally as you call him, is being nice, he usually calls me Fanfan." Fanny narrowed her eyes and he laughed.

"Fanfan?" Bree asked incredulously.

"Yeah, since we were about two." Wallabee said, trying to think back to when exactly it was.

"TWO?" Heads turned to see Bree screeching at Wallabee, Fanny could tell that he was trying his best to not tell her to shut up.

"Yeah, two, as in two years old, is there a problem, uh Chee was it?" Fanny asked, and Wallabee bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Wallabee Beatles, you never told me that you were friends with the famous designer and owner of Fulbright!" Bree yelled at Wallabee, no one noticed when Patton walked up, scratching the back of his head. Fanny hated this girl already; she searched the crowds for what could possibly be Wallabee's future wife.

"Yeah, well you never asked," Wallabee shrugged it off and Bree stomped away when one of her annoying friends called her.

"Well she's friendly," Fanny said watching her leave, "now, where's the bride?"

"Actually, you just met her." Wallabee said looking at the floor.

"I just met WHAT?" Fanny's eyes widened in shock.

"I'll explain later, you have a visitor." Wallabee smirked and walked off to stand where he could catch the whole scene. Fanny flushed when she realized Patton standing there.

"Well, it's definitely been a while," Fanny stared at him, here he was in the flesh, and looking better than ever, stupid boy, she thought.

"Yeah, eight years, right?" Fanny asked counting on her manicured fingers.

"Eight years and thirty two days." Patton said smiling, not even flinching that he had that memorized. Fanny blushed again.

"Is it just me, or do you keep blushing?" Patton pointed out and Fanny turned bright red, almost the color of her hair, she could hear Wallabee laugh and she noticed from the corner of her eye that he wasn't standing alone, Abby and Hoagie were with him.

"Shut up Patton." Fanny rolled her turquoise eyes.

"Hm, blushing, usage of first name, lame comebacks….if I weren't twenty eight years old I would say you were totally digging the Pat Daddy." Fanny raised her eyebrows, and by now Wally, Abby, and Hoagie were cracking up.

"Shut up Drivalsky," Fanny hissed, she noticed many people gossiping about the two wealthy business owners talking.

"You need way better comebacks Fulbright, even young Wallabee has gotten better at them." Fanny laughed coldly and walked away from him, bumping his shoulder purposely and walking over to Hoagie and Abby, Patton followed smiling stupidly, the whole room seemed to have noticed the chemistry between the two except for the two themselves. Fanny was glad she had turned away from Patton, because right now she was blushing all the way to the roots of her hair.

* * *

Nigel Uno was holding his wife's hand smiling into the cameras, a very serious smile though. It was true that he was running for Congress and had lately gotten even more publicity than usual. He walked inside to the room with the soft music in the background and hundreds of people talking, holding champagne flutes, watching a group of five talk in the corner of the room.

Nigel looked curiously over to the group, there were two women, one with bright red hair and the other with long dark brown hair, there were three men with them, one was blonde the other raven haired and the third had light brown hair. Nigel smiled and looked at his wife who was already winding her way towards them.

* * *

Kuki Sanban stepped out of her limo, taking in a deep breath. She walked down a large carpet; it felt like she was walking the red carpet, being swarmed by paparazzi. She gave the cameras her most dazzling smile. Kuki smoothed out her dress, she was wearing a lilac dress with strappy turquoise sandals, the outfit was Fulbright, besides the shoes which were GUESSl. Kuki stated her name at the front of the door and was let inside the large room.

When Kuki walked in, most people were staring. She gave everyone her most award winning, CrestWhite smile, even though every smile of the young woman's could stop a heart, this one was spectacular. Her long flowing black waterfall of wavy hair was spilling over her shoulders, and every male was looking at her, ogling, and every female was envious. Kuki Sanban had officially arrived.

* * *

**Heyheyhey ! Okay second chapter ! Hope you like it ;D**


	3. The Start of a Raging Storm

Joey noticed whispers from the front of the room; his curiosity was beginning to overtake him. He began his walk towards the front of the room when his friend practically ran right into him.

"Dude, you have to see that girl in the front!" Timothy Nark said excitedly to Joey.

"Girl...?" Joey bent to look over Tim's shoulder, a smirk grazed his lips and in no time he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Catch you later Tim, I've got some business to handle." Joey smiled, and popped his collar making his way to where the obsidian haired woman was standing and smiling while shaking hands with people.

"Kuki?" Joey asked pushing through the small crowd that had formed around her.

"Joey!" Kuki hugged him as best she could.

"So Wally did invite you-"

"Joey move aside, NOW!" Bree said her voice cutting through the conversation.

"Bree!" Kuki chirped engulfing Bree in a hug filled with the scent of Vera Wang's Princess.

"Bree?" Joey questioned.

"Go get us some drinks or something," Bree said shooing Joey away, he was happy to oblige; he needed to think this over.

"Oh, let me go find my fiancé, just wait right here!" Bree said to Kuki as she skipped away.

"Well he's in for it." Joey said to himself.

* * *

"Patton you a-"

"WALLABEE!"

"Awh crud, she always interrupts everything!" Wallabee whined.

"Better get used to it; you'll have to deal with that the rest of your life." Fanny said smugly.

"Wally! Come here now! I have someone I want to introduce you to!"

"Can't it wait?" Wally said sounding like a ten year old.

"No it cannot wait!" Bree huffed yanking on Wallabee's large hand.

"Fine!" He threw his other hand up in exasperation while his friends chuckled.

Wallabee followed Bree through the crowds wondering who her friend was and why they were so rude and annoying to show up in the middle of the evening. They had made it halfway across the room when they bumped into Joey.

"Here Pee, I got your stupid drinks." Wallabee watched as Joey shoved two champagne flutes at Bree.

"Took you long enough!" She yelled pulling Wally further into the crowds.

"Hey, Wally!" Wallabee whipped his head around to look at his younger brother and raised an eyebrow. "Kuki's here." With that Joey walked off looking triumphant while his older brother basically sank through the richly carpeted floors.

How was he going to explain this to Bree? She hated his friends and their guts enough and Kuki, well Kuki was Kuki, she was a charmer, she was perfect, she could captivate the crowds and leave them head over heels for her, but Bree would hate that because Bree was an attention seeker.

Wallabee was already sweating, he had tried to make the way Kuki made him feel go away, but it wouldn't and if Bree caught on, he'd be dead meat. Besides Bree would be furious enough that a friend of his showed up without an invitation. He was trying to breathe correctly, preparing himself for what to say when he realized they had stopped; he looked to his left where Bree was standing.

"Bree, I-I-"

"Wally whatever it is it can wait, I want you to meet my best friend and college roomie, Kuki Sanban." Wallabee must have looked taken aback because Bree nudged him and suddenly he looked in front of him.

"Breathe!" Bree yelled, hitting him on the back. Wallabee nodded and held his hand out, Kuki looked…well she looked like her. Her long waves of hair fell across her feminine shoulders like a black waterfall, her shining rare, amethyst colored, almond shaped eyes with thick lashes surrounding them shined brighter than any of the lights they had paid so much for. The aura that radiated off of her was unbearable happy and the perfume that filled the air around her calmed Wallabee in a way that nothing else could.

"Hi, you must be Wallabee, I've heard so much about you." Kuki said, cutting off Wallabee's daydreaming as she tried to suppress laughter .

Wallabee just nodded, he was acting like an idiot; he was like a fish out of water, gulping for air. He held his hand out and Kuki slid her thin hand into his shaking it with extreme force, she was definitely in the business industry.

"Hi, uh…" Wallabee looked to Bree who had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot at his 'rude' behavior.

"Nice to meet you?" Kuki questioned, helping him finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Wallabee said quickly, wondering why she was acting like they didn't know each other.

"You know, now that I think about it you remind me of one of my old best friends." Kuki said pretending to ponder the thought. Wallabee raised a blonde brow. "Yeah, actually you look and act just like him! But I bet you would probably keep contact after two, maybe three, or was it four years?" Kuki questioned, Wallabee turned red.

"Well I'm sure he tried to contact you…" Wallabee trailed off, Bree just looked at them both as if they were crazy.

"Funny, because he didn't even invite me to his wedding," Kuki finished, crossing her arms.

"Then what are you doing here?" Wallabee countered, smiling.

"Whoever said I talking about you, Wally?" Kuki said innocently. "Besides, the only reason I got invited was because I just so happened to be very good friends with Bree or as I should say, _his_, fiancé." Kuki's sweet tone turned bitter, she really had gotten better with her argumentative skills, another sign showing she was into business, Wallabee was impressed.

"Well Kooks-"

"Woah, woah, wait a second, Wally? Kooks? Where is this coming from, didn't you just meet?" Bree said, her confusion resorting to agitation.

"Oh, about that…" Wallabee said, realizing for the first time in the past minute that Bree was standing there, Kuki just had that 'effect' on him.

"Enlighten me." Bree said crossing her arms.

"Wally here and I have been friends, well at least I thought, since we were in pre-school." Kuki said smiling even though her words shot through Wallabee like a thousand arrows to the heart. She just didn't get it, if he had a bullet for every time he thought of her, he'd be a dead man walking.

"So this is just like you pretending to only know Patton Drilovsky a 'smidge'," She threw air quotes around the word and Wallabee opened his mouth, but Bree didn't skip a beat, "and how you never cared to tell me you knew Fanny Fulbright?" Bree's anger was building, but Kuki looked delighted.

"Fanny and Patton are here?" Kuki threw her arms up in delight and Wallabee grinned, only to be yelled at some more by Bree.

"Oh gee, you know them too? Let me guess, Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie aren't just my lawyers, they're your best friends too?" She asked and Wallabee pulled his collar that seemed to be choking him.

"I thought I mentioned that, honestly." He put his hands up in defense and Kuki squealed.

"Nigel, Rachel, Patty and Fanfan? All here? No way! Is Abby here with Hoagie?" Kuki began peering behind the backs of people, forgetting she was supposed to be calm and collected while giving Wallabee a mouthful.

"Oh great, you're friends with my arch nemesis and her crazy husband too? Does the world hate me?" Wallabee had a strong urge to say yes but held back, he'd heard quite enough to last him through the night. Bree turned on her heel and stomped away muttering.

"Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"Congrats." Kuki said already making her way to the back of the room where six familiar faces were waiting, and Wallabee just stood punch drunk, not knowing how to reply.

* * *

Hoagie laughed as he watched Bree storm off, wondering what in the world Wallabee had said or done to cause all the commotion.

"That boy's got himself into a hell of a lot of trouble." Abby said shaking her head.

"I don't even know why he's marrying her!" Fanny yelled, annoyed.

"Well she's hot, I'll give her that." Patton said merely shrugging, while Fanny scowled in disgust.

"He's not going to be the only guy in trouble after that comment, Patton." Rachel added, stirring her drink and biting off the olive on the umbrella toothpick.

"Honestly, what has he done?" Nigel said watching Bree cross her arms while talking to some people. Hoagie looked around for Wallabee, wondering where he'd gone.

"Oh, no he didn't." Abby said staring straight ahead, causing everyone to turn.

Hoagie stared wide-eyed as a girl, no woman, with hair as dark as the knight and lilac eyes practically float towards them, her clothes were in style, most of the designs not even out yet, her hair was perfect and her smile was just outstanding. Hoagie laughed seeing Wallabee trailing behind, his mouth basically hanging open.

"Hey Wallabee, I think you got some drool hanging." Patton said wiping at the bottom of his own mouth, directing Wallabee where to wipe his 'drool'. Wallabee, believing Patton vigorously wiped the lower left corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his tux and he looked as if he had just woken from a deep sleep.

"Wall, you missed a spot." Hoagie said, taking Wally's hand and smacking it against Wallabee's head making him grimace.

"Guys!" Kuki said running into Abby's arms and embracing each and everyone of them for at least a minute.

"Kuki! I, uh, didn't expect to see you here." Nigel said rubbing his head awkwardly as Hoagie watched, highly amused.

"OH, are you taking about the fact that Wallabee didn't invite me? Because, its okay to mention it, I'm not offended, Bree invited me anyways, we were college roommates and best friends." Kuki said smiling, but there was a fire and hurt in her eyes that only Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Patton and Fanny could see, Wally would be able to if he wasn't staring at her face and if he weren't the usual cause of that look.

"Kuk-" Wallabee started but Kuki cut him off by holding up her slim hand.

"Please, I don't need to listen to you, you technically are not my host." She clarified turning to Fanny to gush about her fashion line. Hoagie looked between Wally and Kuki, this seemed was more than not receiving an invitation and Hoagie was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"I was talking." Fanny groaned at Wallabee's millionth outburst. Wally and Kuki had been at it all night, and now Kuki had just interrupted Wally, again.

"So?" Kuki countered. "Anyways, as I was saying, we should all catch up, we could spend the rest of the summer after this event in the Hamptons! We can stay at my summer home!" Kuki gushed, oddly avoiding the word marriage.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do, besides you can definitely help me with my line," Fanny answered returning Kuki's smile.

"Abby and Hoagie are sure free." Abby added.

"Nigel and I can use a break, I guess, besides there's sure cellphone service, just in case." Rachel said excitedly.

"Patton?" Kuki asked turning to him, he seemed momentarily taken aback before he let loose one of his lazy grins.

"Sure, I'll put off my return to Germany for some time." Patton said waving it off like it was no big deal.

"What about you Wally?" Hoagie asked and Fanny took a deep breath, Kuki had obviously had not intended to invite him.

"Wallabee will be on his honeymoon, silly." Kuki replied.

"Oh...yeah." Suddenly it seemed a little more awkward and Fanny was sure that Kuki was fuming.

* * *

Patton cleared his throat, he wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but he was feeling some tension in the air. Kuki was obviously peeved about something, but Patton didn't speak female so he didn't bother to ask her anything, afraid of an early death. He eyed Fanny hoping she wouldn't notice, which she didn't. He remembered back to a few years ago when Nigel, Rachel, Abby and Hoagie had a joint wedding. He smiled remembering he'd avoided Fanny like the black plague.

"What are you staring at?" Fanny asked, Patton flushed, but got over the awkwardness.

"You." He said brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"Why?" She asked her eyes growing wide as if she might have had spinach in her teeth.

"Just zoned out," Patton carelessly said.

"You're so stupid." She responded, turning away.

Patton grinned and noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them, he just rolled his eyes and looked around.

* * *

"Koooooooo-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Someone yelled and Abby watched as Kuki snapped her head, a huge smile on her face.

"Jenny! Oh my goodness!"

"Come over here RIGHT now, Bree's spilling the proposal details, that is unless you already know?" Jenny said eyeing Wallabee who gave her a funny look, probably wondering why she was ogling at him.

"Actually I haven't! But my oh my, it's been so long!" Kuki said already walking away with Jenny, even though Abby was sure the phrase 'proposal details' had turned off all her interest. Abby just shook her head and Wallabee walked away, angered by something.

"Is it just Abby or is there some bad vibes in the air?" Abby asked.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed," Patton responded.

"For once you weren't the only one." Fanny smirked.

"Shut it you two, save it for later." Rachel said shaking her head, jokingly.

"Kuki has never been this, uh, cold." Hoagie continued.

"She seems very mad, you wouldn't know, would you?" Nigel's question was directed to the girls who raised their eyes.

"It's not obvious?" Rachel asked her husband.

"No..." All three men responded.

"She,"

"Is,"

"Jealous!" Abby finished her hands thrown up in annoyance.

"OH!" They all three said in unison.

"How are we going to fix this?" Nigel pondered out loud.

"Hoagie's on it." Hoagie said walking away.

"You've really rubbed off on him." Patton said turning to Abby.

* * *

_HEYHEYHEEY(; okay that was a LONGGG chapter, but i thought i owed you guys (; anywho, its pretty darn late so in my next update i'll put in nigels and rachels pov, _

_sorry about thattt _

_Mwaah, Mwaah_

_-Cassy !_


End file.
